The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me-an Outsiders baby-daddy story
by LiveFoREVer93
Summary: A story I wrote on request a few years ago! Hope you enjoy it! please R/R (PONYBOY/OC) Rated T to be safe


"AND DON'T YOU COME BACK EITHER, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" my stepdad yelled as he literly threw me out of my house by my jean jacket collar. I landed on the grass pretty hard but it didn't hurt. I'm pretty used to my stepdad treating me like the dirt under his shoe. I stood up and dusted myself off, stuffing my hands in my jacket pockets. Taking one last glance at my house I sighed shakingly and made my way to the one place I knew I was always welcome: my secret crush Ponyboy Curtis' house.

Looking down at my black converse the whole walk there, my whole body started to ache. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself in order to make the pain stop. Well guess what. Didn't work. I made it to the Curtis house and before I could even make it up the first step to walk in the house, I felt my legs give out on me from hurting so much. I fell to the ground with a slight thud, kinda hoping someone, in particular Ponyboy, would hear me and come out to help me.

Almost immeditaly, I heard the door open and saw the sexiset boy alive looking down on me, his beautiful eyes full of worry and concern. For me! Aw, what the hell do I know? No one as hot and nice as Ponyboy Curtis could ever love a girl like me. "Oh, my gosh!" Ponyboy cried the instant her layed his heavenly eyes on me. He knelt down beside me, putting my head in his hands. "Lydia, are you ok?" he cried. I looked deep into my love's eyes. They were so full of innocence and love.

Tears swelled up in my light grey eyes. I couldn't take it anymore! No one, not even Ponyboy knew about my stepdad and right now it felt like Pony and I were the only people on Earth. I felt like I had to tell SOMEONE. Why not him? "Lydia?" Ponyboy said to me softly. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?" His voice! So pure! So angelic! So beautiful! Tears falling down my face, I couldn't speak to the angel in front of me. All I could do was nod my head yes.

Ponyboy bent down a bit more, picking me up bridal style and carrying me into his house. It was there on his living room couch that I told him EVERYTHING! About my stepdad and about my feelings for him. When I was done, he just smiled at me and did something I didn't expect. He kissed me with such a passion it was unbelieveable. Who would have guessed that that one little kiss could turn into the best thing that ever happened to me?

~* Two Months Later *~

I was now staying with the Curtis' since Pony thought it would be the best thing for me. I woke up in the guest bedroom that was now made into my room and suddenly felt HORRIBLE. I put a hand to my stomach and let out a soft groan as I got out of bed and made my way into the kitchen where Darry was standing at the stove cooking breakfast and Sodapop and Ponyboy were sitting at the table talking. "Hey, sweetheart", Ponyboy greeted me with a grin. Yes, we're going out now, too.

His smile faded the second he saw that I wasn't feeling well. "Are you ok?" he asked with the same concern he had the day he found me on his front steps. "You look a little pale." I opened my mouth to answer him, but the smell of scambled eggs, bacon, and sausage met my nose before I could even take a breath, making me feel like I was gonna puke. I put my free hand over my mouth, running to the bathroom as fast as my legs could go.

Flicking the light on, I got on my knees, puking my guts out in the toilet. I had just flushed the toilet when I felt a soft hand rubbing my back soothingly. I slowly tunred around to see Ponyboy knelt behind me, a worried looking on his beautiful face. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. I shook my head no, buring my head in his chest while he ran a hand though my hair lovingly.

'I hate this place!' I thought to myself as I sat in the waiting room at the doctor's office the next afternoon. I sighed loudly, throwing down the magazie I was pretending to read. The door opened and a nurse with a cipboard called my name. I practally dragged my feet into the examining room, sitting on the ice cold table. 'What if something's REALLY wrong with me?' I thought with a little fear.

I didn't have too long to think about it though because the doctor came in, a smile on her face. "So, Lydia", she said with a soft smile, looking at her clipboard. "What seems to be the problem?" "Well, I woke up yesterday morning puking my guts out", I explained. The doctor nodded, her smile turning into a frown. "Well, do you feel sick now?" she asked. I nodded slightly. She stood up.

"I think I may know what the problem is", the doctor said as she headed out the door. "I'm gonna have to do a blood test to find out." And with that she was gone. "Damn!" I cried once I was sure she was gone. "I just KNOW she's gonna find something!" Well, as it turns out I was in for the surprise of my life. When the doctor came back with the test results she had a bigger smile on her face. "Well, Lydia", she told me kindly. "I know the reason you've been so ick and I just wanted to say congratulations." I looked at her like she was on drugs. Congragulations? "For what?" I asked.

The doctor put a kind hand on my knee. "You're pregnant, sweetheart", she said softly. My eyes got as big as plates. Pregnant?! Me?! Oh. My. GOD!

I walked back to the Curtis' house slowly, a hand on my stomach the whole time. Ponyboy and I were gonna be parents! I was scared to tell him. I was afraid he would hate me. I opened the door to see Ponyboy on the couch reading a book. The house was so quiet that I knew he was alone. Perfect. "H-hey Pony", I said nervously, slowly walking over to him and sitting down beside him. Pony smiled at me putting his book down.

"Hey, Beautiful", he said softly, kissing my lips passionately. "How'd your doctor's visit go?" "O-okay", I said nervously. "I-I just have something to tell you." "What?" Pony asked, looking a little concerned. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before looking my boyfriend in the eyes and mumbling, "Pony, I'm pregnant." I hoped he didn't hear me, but he did. He just looked at me for a few moments then at my stomach then back again before smiling at me and kissing me softly.

"I love you", he whispered, putting a gentle hand on my stomach. I put my hand ontop of his, smiling back. "And I love our baby", he continued. "We can do this." That was all I needed to hear.

~* 7 Months Later *~

Boy, I felt awaful! I was as big as a beach ball, my mood swings were horrible, my food cravings were disgusting, and my feet, back, and everything hurt. I'm so lucky I have Ponyboy to take care of me. We were sitting on the couch in his living room, picking out names while he rubbed my stomach. We had finally decided on a couple when I felt the WORST pain in the world hit my stomach. I screamed out loud, clutching my stomach with both hands, nearly falling to my knees.

"Lydia, what's wrong?!" Pony cried, rubbing my back soothingly. "Is it the baby?" Hot tears were streaming down my face as I did all I could just to look at Ponyboy and nod my head yes.

I was screaming my lungs out and squeezing Pony's hand so tight I though it was gonna break, trying to have our child. I stopped to catch my breath until the doctor told me to push again. "You're doing great, Baby", Pony whispered to me soothingly as he rubbed my back. "Keep pushing, Lydia!" the doctor told me. "Your baby's almost here!" "I...am...pushing...damn...it!" I screamed in between pants. I stopped to take one good deep breath before pushing with all my strength. And that was when the most beautiful sound I ever heard filled the room.

"Congragulations you guys", the doctor said to Ponyboy and I kindly as she handed me our baby who was wrapped in a light blue blanket. "Here's your little boy." I looked up at Pony to see he was crying a little. "He's so beautiful", he whispered. I looked at our baby. He looked like me in the face but he had Pony's cheekbones and soft, beautiful lips. "Hi, Johnny", I whispered to our son who was sound asleep in my arms.

Yes, Pony and I decded to name our baby Johnny after Pony's best friend Johnny Cade who died from severe injures from a church fire saving little kids. I leaned down a bit and gave Johnny a tiny kiss on the forehead, Pony kissing my head. Yes it was true. Johnny Curtis was indeed the best thing that ever happened to me.

THE END


End file.
